Resident Evil 5
by The Silent Force
Summary: Leon returns home in desperate need of leading a normal life for a change. His mission: to find an old flame that never really lit up. But instead, Leon finds himself wishing he had a flame to light up the bodies as they hit the floor. Claire/Leon
1. Chapter 1

Leon Scott Kennedy couldn't believe his luck. You'd think that going through one terrifying, life altering event would be the first and final one of its kind in someone's life. Apparently, someone with a hell of a lot of power in heaven decided differently. Leon was baffled by the fact that he had managed to survive the events of Raccoon City. As time passed and flashbacks of the undead walking became less frequent in his mind, Leon managed to pick up the pieces that had become of his life and move on, though he never truly forgot what went down in that city. Years later, Leon found himself leading a new life, and, for the first time in years, it was actually a normal one. Well, as normal as life as a U.S. Government agent could get. The thought of having come face to face with an army of mindless, angry villagers with a hunger to kill had never crossed his mind as something he'd live to see. And yet…it was. Leon couldn't think of what was worse; the horror he had seen in Spain, or the cannibalism and death he had seen back in Raccoon City. The President was so worried about his daughter's wellbeing, that he took time out of his busy schedule to meet up with Leon in Portugal, where he took Ashley home instantly. Before the President left, he gave Leon time off after hearing about all the terrifying situations he had had to go through. Leon was grateful, and although he had second thoughts about taking time off in fear of his coworkers thinking less of him, he had some unfinished business that he felt he had to take care of. He got on the first plane headed towards the United States, and planned out his next moves.

His blue eyes looked out of the plane window he was sitting beside. All he could see was white as they flew above the clouds. He kept replaying in his mind what he was going to do when they landed. There wasn't much that Leon Kennedy regretted in his life, but as the years went by, he found himself always coming back to one thing. After surviving Raccoon City, Leon found a certain person was constantly on his mind. The fact that he was face to face with death constantly that night made him realize how short life can be. But before he was able to tell her, she broke the news that she was leaving to find her older brother, Chris Redfield. The part he regretted about that was that he never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. Before he knew it, she was gone. Shortly after her departing, he got a message from her telling him that she was in trouble. Immediately, he got in contact with Chris and told him about his little sister's situation. Leon wanted to go with Chris to the island to help her out, but Chris refused the extra help, saying he had to leave immediately and couldn't wait around for him. Leon tried to forget about her. He had dated several girls as an attempt to forget about her big blue eyes and auburn hair tied up in a messy ponytail, but none of them could get his mind away from her. As his career grew bigger, he had less and less free time to try and get in contact with her. And before he knew it, he was off to Spain on a mission. What happened there was what finalized the deal. He was lucky enough to get out of Raccoon City with his life, only to find that years later he was doing the same thing all over again. Although he was a highly skilled and trained officer of the U.S. government, there were many times Leon had come too close for comfort with death, and he didn't know how many more times he would be able to cheat it. So he was off to do something that he had been thinking about doing for so long. He was going to go see Claire Redfield.

Over the years, he never really kept in touch with the survivors of Raccoon City, though he still had everyone's phone numbers on his cell phone. He and Chris used to go out once in a while and have a couple of beers while watching the game, but as Leon moved up in the company, he found he couldn't see Chris as often as he wanted to. The last thing he remembered talking to Chris about was the fact that he and Jill had finally become a couple. They had survived the Spencer Mansion together, and although what they saw haunted them long after the events had unfolded, it was something that they were able to bond over. The dependence on one another to keep the other safe brought them closer to each other in a shorter time than anything that ever happened to them in the past had. Leon couldn't help but wonder if the couple had managed to last after all these years. He let out a small sigh when his mind began wondering about Claire. What if she had met someone? What if she was in love and didn't want anything to do with Leon? He cursed himself for letting the thought come into his mind, but it was possible. After all, why would she sit around and wait for something that was never guaranteed to happen in the first place?

A ding went off above Leon, distracting him from his thoughts. He heard the pilot's voice coming from the speaker, telling the passengers that they were about to land. Leon had his plan of action all ready to go; all he had to do was get off this plane. He was going to drop all his stuff off at home, have a quick shower, and then try to get a hold of Claire. It had been so long since he had even heard her voice, but he never forgot the sound of it for a second. He was longing to hear it in his ears once again, and to see the smile that he missed so much. Before long, everyone was getting off the plane.

Leon looked around the airport as he tried to find his way to the exit. While his eyes were scanning the area, he heard a lot of commotion coming from near the exit. Curious, he made his way towards it, dodging the crowds of people that all seemed to be in a hurry.

"Calm down, sir!" One of the police officers shouted over the man's groaning and moaning.

Leon scoffed to himself. It sounded like a drunken guy had stumbled into the airport. Nothing he hasn't encountered before. But as the moans continued, he found that it all sounded too familiar. And then he felt it; a chill that ran up his spine. One of the police officers let out an agonizing scream as he fell on his back, the drunken man falling on top of him. Leon watched in horror as the man took a huge chunk out of the officer's throat. Leon's entire body went into panic mode as he watched the familiar site, getting a flashback of what happened many years ago on his first day on the job. Another officer tried to grab a hold of the man and pull him off his coworker, while the others told people to leave the area immediately. The man turned around and attacked the other officer, pushing him down onto the ground as well. The other officers had no choice but to withdraw their guns and shoot the man in an attempt to stop him. One bullet rang out over the screams of innocent civilians as they watched and ran in horror from the site before them. The man barely even flinched from the bullet. Confused, the officer pulled the trigger again. Seconds after the second bullet rang out, the first officers jumped up from the ground and began attacking the other two that were around him.

She had heard all the commotion from the other end of the airport. She didn't concern herself with it until she heard gunshots ring out. Still pulling her suitcase behind her, she walked against the flow of running people and headed towards where the gunshots had been fired. When she got there, she instantly stopped dead in her tracks. She knew exactly what was going on, but she had trouble believing it. She watched as what used to be people finished feasting on the officers before turning their attention to the fresh meat that was elsewhere. Her grip on her suitcase loosened and it fell behind her as one of them looked at her. She was paralyzed with fear. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought that she would encounter those hideous, devilish creatures again. One of them headed towards her, but a single bullet through its temple stopped it dead in its tracks. She looked up at who had stopped it, and saw him running towards her. They took one look into each other's eyes, and the entire world around them seemed to melt away. Well, it would have if they hadn't met in such bad circumstances.

"Come on." He told her as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her to another exit.

The site of people running around screaming and crying frantically only brought back bad memories of what was no doubt going to happen next. They were multiplying in numbers far too fast for Leon to try and kill them all. He didn't have enough ammunition in his standard government handgun to try and kill all of them. His best bet was to get out of the building as fast as possible. They didn't turn around as they darted past all the people, but they could hear the agony in people's voices behind them as they were being ripped apart.

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky when they emerged from the crowded, distressed airport. He looked down at the woman who stood before him, unable to believe his unreal luck.

"Claire, what the hell is going on?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Come on, I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot over there. We gotta get out of here!" She told him quickly, before grabbing a hold of his wrist, leading him through the crowd of people that had found their way outside.

Everyone thought they were safe behind the thin doors that separated them from those who were attacking people. Little did they know, the only thing that made them safe was a bullet to the head of the undead.

* * *

So, what'd everyone think? Please feel more than free to leave a review guys! Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, sorry this took so long to get up, but it's finally here! It's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I had to make it at this length so I didn't give too much away for the next chapter.**

* * *

A man with slicked back blonde hair leaned back in his chair, his elbows sitting on the armrests beside him. His fingers intertwined with each other, while his eyes lay hidden behind dark sunglasses. His face had no emotion on it as he watched the person standing before him. There was a desk with a single laptop resting on it that separated the two mysterious figures. On the screen were several open windows, all displaying different camera angles scattered around the building. Not a single soul could be seen in the deserted halls and lab rooms.

"So I understand that you couldn't kill it before it escaped." He said, his voice echoing throughout the dark room.

The only light that illuminated the empty room was the light that came from his computer screen. His black clothes seemed to almost blend into the darkness that surrounded him. The person standing before him was engulfed in the dark, their thin lips spreading apart to respond to him.

"I was unable to find it. It had escaped into the vents and managed to find a way out of the building." It was evident that her voice was filled with disappointment as she had let something both important and deadly escape.

"You're slipping up a lot. First you can't finish off Kennedy in Spain, and now this? This is unacceptable. I don't think you grasp just how serious this situation really is. The virus that dog was carrying is unlike anything we've ever encountered before. It's far too dangerous to have it outside of the lab without me even having a sample of the antivirus."

The woman stood silently before him. She shifted her weight as she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt ashamed and embarrassed standing before him after she encountered such a level of failure and disappointment. She managed to accomplish her mission in Spain, but she was unable to destroy a piece of her past; something she should have been able to do easily. She was letting her emotions get in the way of her job; she was getting weaker, and they both knew it. She never felt such emotions until that fateful night in Raccoon City several years ago. Before that night, she never thought she could feel such strong feelings for another human being. But something about him was different from anyone else she had ever met. He was innocent and willing to sacrifice himself for the wellbeing of the people around him. She never thought that after all these years; he would be exactly the same. However, now he's more aware of the world and evil around him, and not so naive. He seemed to be such a simple man, yet his loyal personality and strong will to succeed intrigued her as she found her mind constantly asking questions about him.

Her narrow eyes watched the man behind the desk get up and walk towards a window. He opened the blinds that were blocking the sunlight out and stared off into the sky. He put his hands behind his back as he turned his head to look at the woman. Shaking his head, he turned around once again and looked at the scenery before him.

"Get out of here. I have unfinished work to take care of."

The woman turned her back to the man and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the room. She knew she had messed up, but still, she was a fine agent, one of the best he'll ever have the pleasure of working with. She cursed herself silently in her mind for letting herself feel like she was a failure. Out of all the jobs she had taken since she began this line of work, she had failed very few. She was considered to be one of the best, and that was what helped her get out of bed every morning. The solid metal door slammed shut behind her slender body as she left the man in the room alone.

"Never again." She whispered to herself as she let out a sigh. Never again was she going to fail on a job like she just had. It was a disgrace to her name, and she couldn't have that following her around for the rest of her days. She was going to make things right and do what she should have done ages ago, even if it killed her.

Behind the heavy door, the man was leaned over his desk, his gloved fingers typing rapidly on the laptop's keyboard. He smiled to himself as he stood up and opened several drawers on the desk, slipping a few items into his pockets. The last and final item he picked up was a handgun. On it, the S.T.A.R.S. logo was visible and seemed to glitter in the sunlight that seeped through the open blinds behind him. He chuckled as he reloaded it before slipping it into his holster around his waist. He concealed the gun with his black coat as he slowly walked towards the door, his combat boots echoing throughout the room.

"I'm coming to see you again, dear Sherry." He said to himself, his lips curving to reveal an evil smile as the door shut tightly behind him.

A woman's eyes fluttered open as strands of her blonde hair flowed in the water that surrounded her. Her deep blue eyes lay open and still as her body floated naked and helplessly in a tube. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from a computer screen behind her. And the only sound in the room was the monitor's constant low beeping that sounded like a slow and steady heartbeat that echoed throughout the endless darkness.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope to read more reviews!**


End file.
